


Supernova

by Etoile_du_Nord



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, autobot!starscream, prime!starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_du_Nord/pseuds/Etoile_du_Nord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus cannot deny having the Command Trine join them is a very good thing. But he could really do without all the staring....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this piece of crack came from. I sort of woke up this morning and BAM! Crack-bunny attack! Jokes aside, this one would not leave me alone and I can't believe my first contribution to this fandom turns out to be crack...*thinks* well, maybe not that surprised....

**SUPERNOVA**

**a cracktastic story that tries to take itself seriously (but fails spectacularly)**

 

**~o0o~**

 

He was staring _again_.

 

It had been at least two decaorns since Starscream and his trine had joined the Autobots, after his trinemates had shown up with the insensate and barely recognizable Air Commander held between them. The Autobots had been all ready to shoot at the 'Cons, weapons priming in anticipation of a fight – but then Skywarp had blurted out _something_ on an _Autobot_ frequency and they’d been shocked enough that no one had uttered a word, before the purple seeker had fallen down as his damaged knee joint gave up on him. Even more shocking was when _Jazz_ of all bots had shouldered his way to the front, yelling for Ratchet to come and help them, sliding his shoulder under Skywarp’s right arm and supporting him as best he could and _would someone get here and help them for frag’s sake?!!_

 

After many, many confusing cycles (and a whole lot of yelling), and when Ratchet finally reported all three seekers were out of danger, Prime had called a meeting and ordered Jazz to explain himself. Said explanation had shocked them all, and crashed both Red Alert _and_ Prowl. Turns out that not only was Starscream an Autobot agent, he had been one since nearly the beginning of the war. And his trine had _joined him_ when they discovered his secret, and hadn’t that been insane to realize that all the hate and dislike the command trine displayed for each other was actually a front? That Skywarp was the one who’d suggested the façade to start off with, being a lot smarter than he let on? That Thundercracker was the actual prankster and used his serious attitude to mask it? And most shocking of all, that Starscream _cared -_  almost to an impossible degree - about _all_ living beings?

 

Honestly, Optimus had felt like crashing too.

 

When Thundercracker – the least damaged of the three, and as such the first one to get clearance for leaving the medbay – finally explained what had happened, there were more than a few cringes in sympathy from the mechs present. Apparently, Megatron had discovered the treachery…but only Thundercracker’s. The blue seeker felt incredibly guilty for not having protected himself well enough from Soundwave’s mind probes, but he’d never have thought the telepath was suspicious of _him_ , and his processor had still been muddled from the nasty virus he’d caught. It probably wouldn't have been as bad if Megatron hadn't tried to execute him right there and then in front of his trine – and the other seekers. It had been pandemonium, and Starscream had somehow gotten the worst of it in the melee. Skywarp had barely managed to get the three of them out, straining his teleporting abilities to the limit by warping all their combined mass to the surface of the ocean, several miles above the _Nemesis_. As it was, the wing second still didn't know how his trinemate hadn't passed out before reaching the _Ark,_ much less managed to fly _and_ support Starscream’s sagging weight.

 

Eventually, things had settled down and all three seekers had recovered, sporting brand new red Autobot symbols on their wings. It had taken an official declaration from Prime _and_ Jazz to get everyone to accept what had happened. Not all the mechs liked it, but they did trust their commanding officers. If they said the three menaces with wings were actually on their side…well, it would take a lot of getting used to, and they didn’t have to like it, but they could _accept_ it.

 

However, shortly after he’d recovered, and the first time Optimus had ever been in close proximity to the trine leader for more than a few astroseconds – meaning the first time they met outside of battle – the Prime had noticed Starscream’s _staring_. He’d been a little unsettled, and it was unnerving how the mech seemed to know where he was _at all times_. Primus, he could sometimes swear the seeker knew he was coming before he even got anywhere _near_ him. And the stares. Primus above and Unicron below, the _stares_. It was like he was trying to dissect the big mech with his optics alone. Jazz had jokingly suggested it might be a crush – which had horrified the truck for a good few breems before he firmly reminded himself that Starscream was now in a very serious relationship with Skyfire (which had surprised absolutely no-one really). And besides, there was nothing even remotely sexual about the way the jet stared at him. It was, however, a little bothersome.

Like now.

Starscream may have been seated at the other end of the rec-room, and situated at his back, but Optimus could still feel the crimson optics boring into him. He sighed. Across from him, Jazz cocked his head.

“Sumthing botherin’ ya, Prime?” the question attracted the attention of the other officers seated around the two.

Optimus sighed again. “I just wish I knew _why_ he was _staring_ at me so much.”

His friends blinked nearly in unison, while Jazz cocked his helm the other way. “Who? Starscream?”

The Prime groaned, as every other head at the table swiveled to look behind him. “Yes. It’s…distracting.” Jazz snickered, and as Optimus watched an unholy grin made it’s way across his face. _Oh no…_ ”Jazz, don’t you dare...!”

But of course the SpecOps bot ignore him, and hollered across the room for nearly the entire Autobot contingent to hear. “YO SCREE!” A dark helm turned slightly to look at him. “Prime wants ta know why you keep starin’ at him?!”

This time, every head in the entire rec-room swiveled to stare at Starscream (which Prime was uncharacteristically gleeful about - turnabout is fair play after all). In the ensuing silence, Starscream’s sigh was clearly heard. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, before eventually shrugging and declaring: “I just wanted to know how he can stand the constant _singing._ ”

There was an audible _click_ as nearly every mechanism in the room shuttered their optics in unison, Prime included. That…wasn’t what he’d expected. Turning in his seat to face the jet, Prime took a couple of kliks to reset his vocalizer – he didn't trust himself to not say something embarrassing in his shock. “…singing?”

Starscream stared at him from across the still silent room. “Well, yes. How do you manage to function?”

Another klik or two of silence. “…I’m not sure I’m following. _What_ singing?”

The seeker frowned, optics narrowing and opened his mouth – no doubt with some sort of scathing remark ready, things hadn't changed _that_ much – before closing it with a sharp  _click_ as he seemed to realize something, his optics widening. “You mean you can’t hear it?”

Prime resisted the urge to rub his nasal ridge in frustration. “Hear _what_ exactly Starscream? You’re not making much sense right now.”

Starscream frowned. “It’s singing.” _Oh for the love of Primus, what…?!_ “The Matrix. It’s singing. Constantly. And _loudly_. How can you not hear it??”

Silence. Completed and utter silence. _What…?_ There was more than one pair of wide optics around the room, including the seeker’s trinemates. Optimus cleared his vocalizer again. “What…what do you mean, exactly?”

“The Matrix. You know, that glowy thing in your chest? The one that remade you into a Prime? It’s singing. Has been the whole time. Gets louder the closer you are too.”

Another voice piped up, incredulity coloring the tone. “And exactly how long has this…"singing” been going on?” That was Ratchet. Did he think the seeker was insane? Possible. And judging by Starscream’s narrowing optics, the seeker had perceived the implication as well.

“I’m not crazy, if that’s what you were implying, _medic_. And for your information, I’ve heard it since the first time I saw Prime across the battlefield. Although,” and he hesitated slightly, “it was just a very quiet humming before. But that might be because we’ve never been in such close proximity before.” Crimson optics flickered wearily. “…You really can’t hear it?”

Optimus mutely shook his head, even as murmurs started up around the room, snippets of _crazy_ and _insane_ and _imbalanced_ and _might murder us all in our berths_ reaching his audials. There was no doubt the seeker across the room heard it all, and the nigh imperceptible flinch was horrible to witness. Starscream still hadn’t healed from all the abuse he’d suffered across the millions of vorns, despite the brutal injuries most of the damage was not physical. And yet…something was niggling at the back of his processor, and Optimus recognised it for what it was: the Matrix was trying to tell him something, and it was important. Very important.

It took but a single raised hand and quiet command to get silence from his troops, a hush falling over the crowd as he beckoned the seeker forward. Starscream was wary, painfully so, but he eventually walked closer. Bending down slightly to make sure the seeker was looking straight at him, Prime asked what it sounded like.

Starscream fidgeted. “I…it’s like…thousands of voices, singing in harmony. They sound…happy.”

Prime nodded once, and then…Starscream stepped back as the chest plates in front of him parted, glass going dark as Optimus extracted the Matrix from within. Red optics wide, the seeker stopped moving altogether, all his attention fixed on the artifact in front of him. When it moved closer, he couldn't help but reach for it, not even registering the various sounds of protest erupting around him. His hands closed around the shining relic and the voices soared in ecstasy and then…

There was a bright flash of light, and the mechs had to cover their optics. When their visions finally cleared, they couldn’t help but gasp at what they saw: Optimus Prime was still standing exactly where he’d been, clutching one of the Matrix’s handles from when he’d _handed it over to Starscream!_ But…the mech that was holding on to the other side…well, it wasn’t Starscream. Or rather, it couldn’t be. This new mech was taller, broader, nearly as tall as Optimus himself. His frame was sleek and elegant, even more streamlined than the other seekers, white wings now doubled in number, arching elegantly above a red chassis and impossibly long legs ending in dainty blue thrusters, and delicate blue hands that were still holding on…

“Holy slag….Starscream…?” The disbelieving croak had come from the seekers’ table, but whether it was the wide-opticed Skywarp or Thundercracker who had spoken, or the slack-jawed Skyfire, no one could tell. Starscream – or whoever the frag had taken his place – looked up at Optimus, uttered a quiet “oh, that explains it” – and promptly passed out.


End file.
